¿Adivinación? No, gracias
by Nalnya
Summary: Hermione siempre ha sido la estudiante perfecta y no se puede creer que se haya comportado así con la profesora de adivinación. Ella no es así. Necesita disculparse.


Disclaimmer: Este fic ha sido creado para los "Desafíos" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black" Todo pertenece a J.K Rowling, y, como es obvio, es sin ánimo de lucro.

* * *

**¿ADIVINACIÓN? NO, GRACIAS.**

Hermione siempre había sido una alumna destacada y modelo. Por eso no entendía como había podido contestarle así a la profesora de Adivinación. Puede que no fuera una asignatura creíble y, ciertamente, era inservible, pero eso no significaba que no fuera una asignatura, impartida por una profesora a la que debía respeto, por muy chiflada que estuviera.

Sentada en la sala común de Gryffindor, la joven pensaba que se había excedido un poco en la contestación a la profesora de Adivinación.

_Es el estrés de estar en tantas clases a la vez_ —pensó Hermione —_y de tener que estudiarlas todas._

Desde que McGonagall le había dado el giratiempos para poder ir a todas las clases a las que se había apuntado, había estado de muy mal humor, y, al final, lo había pagado con una profesora.

Hermione enterró su cabeza en sus manos avergonzada.

_Yo no soy así_ —pensó por décima vez. —_Iré a pedirle disculpas _—decidió —_Le diré que no me interesa la asignatura que imparte y le pediré que perdone mi arrogancia de esta mañana. Sí, haré eso._

Hermione, decidida, salió de la sala y caminó hacia la clase de Adivinación.

Por el camino repasaba mentalmente todo lo que le diría a la profesora y repasaba las posibles reacciones de ella. Indudablemente, era una profesora un poco 'extraña' y no sabía cómo podía responder.

Una vez que llegó a la puerta, llamó, pero, al hacerlo, la puerta se abrió lentamente y Hermione avanzó por la sala hasta el centro, donde solía sentarse la profesora.

Trelawney se encontraba ensimismada mirando su bola de cristal, la cual —a ojos de Hermione —no contenía nada.

—Profesora —la llamó la joven parándose enfrente de ella. Trelawney dirigió sus ojos agrandados por las gafas a Hermione y giró un poco la cabeza hacia un lado.

—Oh, tu eres la joven que salió hoy de mi clase. Tercer curso ¿cierto? —Trelawney dejó la bola de cristal a un lado, y centró toda su atención en la joven, la cual se aclaró la garganta.

—Venía a pedirle disculpas por el incidente acaecido antes en clase. No fue educado por mi parte irme cómo me fui de clase. Pero, debe saber también, que la asignatura que imparte, profesora, no es de mi interés, por lo que no seguiré cursándola.

Cuando Hermione acabó de hablar, la profesora la miró durante rato y luego negando con la cabeza dijo:

—Ciertamente, querida, tienes un ojo interior muy cerrado y con ello no te van a ayudar tus libros, no no —mientras negaba, se oía el tintineo de los múltiples collares de cuentas que colgaban de su cuello.

—Yo no vine a…

—Y van a ocurrirte muchas cosas malas por no abrir tu ojo interior. —la interrumpió la profesora —Si te quedaras en mi clase podría ayudarte a abrirlo y desarrollar una debida aura de adivinación. Y por supuesto deberías aprender a leer los posos del té, son muy importantes, muy importantes sí. No te creas que es sencillo. Sé lo que opinas, que la adivinación es inútil. Pero te equivocas querida, la adivinación podría salvarte de muchos de los peligros que te esperan, de muchos. Y más adelante podrías aprender a leer las bolas de cristal, pero creo que eso está lejos de tu alcance —la volvió a mirar directamente y se levantó mientras murmuraba cosas para sí misma y caminaba por la habitación.

Hermione tuvo que controlarse y respirar muchas veces para no contestarla y esperó a que la profesora terminara de hacer lo que estuviera haciendo.

—¿Estás segura de no querer seguir cursando mi asignatura? —la preguntó finalmente mirándola con sus enormes ojos.

—Sí.

—Lástima. Te habría venido muy bien. Entonces, querida, creo que nada te retiene aquí. Adiós — y sin más la dio la espalda.

Hermione alzó una ceja, y salió de allí lo antes posible jurándose internamente no oír nada más de adivinación y profecías el resto de su vida.

_Solo son tonterías —_pensó.

Pero, ella, en ese momento, no sabía hasta qué punto podía influir en su vida una profecía. La profecía del niño que vivió.


End file.
